Not My Cup of Tea
by Fauxstales
Summary: On a blustery day when the cold winds are enough to rip through even the thickest coat, America comes to visit England to enjoy a nice cup of a tea. However "Nice" is too strong term once America decides belittle the Englishman's beverage...


It was, in the term England was so fond of using: a "blustery day". The skies were dark and gray, a fresh layer of snow covered the ground for only a moment before a chill wind blew it back up again. Britain in the middle of February may not have been the best time to come and visit, America mused as he walked down the frozen streets. Hands as deep as they could go in his pockets and scarf wrapped like a brace about his neck, he continued down the familiar trail towards England's house, inwardly cursing each gust that whipped at his heavy coat. His boss had come to the U.K. for a meeting, so instead of having to deal with the droll conversation, he'd decided to surprise England with a visit. Not that the Brit would appreciate it; he had not looked the least be happy to see his face at his doorstep in years. This particular occasion would be no different, he assumed, and yet America felt compelled to see him anyway.

To America's relief he had arrived at the doorstep completely intact, though he wasn't sure how much longer he could have lasted. The aching moments that eked slowly by between when he rung the doorbell and when those familiar proud footsteps reached his ears were painful. England opened the door, wearing a mixture of shock and confusion on his face that slowly faded to disdain.

"Ah, America...What brings you here?"

America dug his face deeper into his scarf, staring at the man with resentment. There was no way he was coming out of his pocket of warmth to answer him out here.

"Oi, did you just come to glare at me?" the annoyance in England's voice was evident.

_Great. Starting off on the right foot._ He hoped England would get the hint that the bitter exterior was no place for chatter.

Thankful England had had centuries to learn how to read the stubborn nation and, though he loved seeing a pathetic America standing out in the elements with such ridiculous attire, he caved.

"Oh just come in, you daft boy. You look like a bundled-up troll in that get-up-But make sure to shake the snow off your boots before you step a foot into the foyer!"

America watched as England turned to leave and quickly leapt through the entryway, nearly slamming the door behind him in his haste. He let out a gasp, nose and cheeks rosy red as his glasses instantly began to fog up.

"Woo! Thanks, England, I don't know how much longer I could have lasted out there...How do you deal with this every year like it's nothing?"

America began to lose layer after layer until he was comfortable, taking off his glasses to wipe them with the hem of his long-sleeved sweater. When he placed them back on, he spotted the smaller man's form peering from behind the door frame that lead to the kitchen. He too was dressed in more winter attire: a kelly-green turtle-neck with tan trousers. He had to admit it was strange seeing him in such….casual clothes.

"You're just too spoiled with all your dramatic weather differences in those vast tracts of land you have. You can pop down to Texas or Florida whenever you wish to avoid the cold. We British know how to deal with the weather in stride."

"Oh? Is that why you always come to visit me whenever it gets _really_ cold up here? I always see a lot of your citizens coming to Disney World usually about the same time when the bad weather-"

"That's beside the point." England snapped back, America responding with his usual riotous laughter. "You never answered my question, you git-Why are you here?"

America exited the threshold to come and join England in the kitchen, ignoring the nation's quip.

"My boss is here on business so I thought I'd pay you a visit. Something wrong with that? Aren't the British known for their hospitality."

England's eyebrows furrowed as the American approached, frowning inspite of himself. In truth, he was flattered that come to visit and pleasantly surprised. Of course, he'd never admit that to America's face. He gave the lad a once-over, pausing on the reddened cheeks and nose, contrasting deeply with those bright blue eyes. Despite the front he put on, England could tell he was still chilled from the winter weather. He huffed, breaking his concentration, and spun on his heels back towards the kitchen table.

"Well I shouldn't ruin my reputation then...You've happened to come just in time for High Tea, so I suppose I'll allow you to join."

America smirked, triumphant once again.

"Heh, I appreciate the offer but I'm more of a coffee guy, ya know?" America knew from experience that England always kept a small stash of coffee around despite his apparent disdain of the stuff. It was almost like he expected America to visit…

"Yes, well, unfortunately I seem to be fresh out of coffee. I haven't had time in between your usual visits to acquire more." England tended to a steaming kettle on the stove, a high-pitched whistle calling his attention. He turned the burner down to cease the shrill and glanced back at America. "Why not humour me this time? I don't know of a better cure to warm one up."

America sighed. He _was_ still cold and England _did_ already have the table set up so nicely. What the heck.

"Sure, I guess that I could deal with it one time-One of the many trials a Hero must face! " He sauntered over the the table and sat, arms crossing to fit his smug expression.

England could only roll his eyes but delighted in his subtle victory. He left the stove-top to retrieve an intricately carved wooden box, gingerly lifting it to deliver to the table and present to America. The American raised a brow in genuine interest before England opened it, revealing a colorful palette of tea bags, one for every shade of color under the sun.

"Right then, well I have a wide variety of quick-teas to choose from. Though I normally would brew loose-leaf for guests, your arrival was quite sudden so you'll have to choose from one of the bags. A nice Prince of Wales on a day like today would go well, though the Blackberry goes surprisingly well with cream and sugar. Personally I'm an English Breakfast enthusiast, but I'm in need of a bit more flavor from time to time."

America scanned the box's contents a few times in a disinterested manner, leaning back in his chair.

"Eh, whatever, it doesn't matter. It's just tea."

England's eyebrows twitched, a spark alighting in his eyes.

"Just...Tea? Just tea?! Tea is the fundamental beverage of the world! My citizens alone drink roughly three cups a day. There are over 1500 varieties of tea that stem from four main types, all with substantial health benefits; fighting cancer, lowering blood pressure and decreasing risks of heart attacks. It also has a history dating back to 2737 BC when the Chinese Emperor Shen Nung first discovered the wonder of brewing the tree Camellia sinensis. It traveled quickly to Japan and other neighboring nations to even Portugal. It was even made into bricks and turned into a substantial form of commerce worth 25 pounds per pound in the 1600s. The history of tea in Britain alone goes as far back as Queen Victoria herself from her acquaintance Catherine of Braganza, creating the tradition of the very High Tea in which you are partaking. It was the catalyst behind the East India Company which had its own Army that, by the beginning of the nineteenth century, had control over half of India. It was responsible for one of the most successful smuggling crime networks that illegally imported over 7 million pounds annually, eventually founding the London Tea Auctions where a third of all the world's tea was bought and sold. And don't even get me _started_ on that rubbish you lot called the Boston Tea Party! Now tell me, which tea do you want?!"

America sat there, mouth slack and eyes wide. When the gentleman had finished, England stood straight once more and coughed into his hand, face flushed with color from his ranting.

"Forgive me. I can get quite passionate about tea."

The younger nation merely sat with a blank expression on his face, pointing shyly at one of the packages encased in the wooden chest.

"Ah! Earl Grey: an excellent choice." England answered, retrieving the packet and returning to the stove top to pour he and America their respective drinks. America remained silent upon England's arrival at the table, wordlessly taking his cup and allowing the warmth to melt the icy sting England's scolding had left behind. England sat down beside him and, taking his own cup to his lips, drank with a satisfied expression. America tore his eyes away from the other to stare down at the brown liquid steeping in his cup.

_Still tastes like leafy water to me..._

* * *

(References used:  . /)

I find it so entertaining that the UK has an entire Tea Council, and even a Tea Advisory Panel! The wonders of Tea indeed...I'm actually quite a Tea enthusiast myself and that's one of the reasons I wanted to write this fic...That and I needed to do something for the Calendar. This is the full-length version of the drabble that will be sent out later this year. I didn't want to lose the cute part of the story when full so here it is :D

Enjoy~


End file.
